(1) Technical Field
This invention relates to attachments for backhoes as commonly used in industry and particularly in dismantling industrial buildings.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices are best represented in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,721 which shows a backhoe attachment for cutting and moving cables or the like.
Other prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,747, which discloses a hydraulic shear for a backhoe in which a pair of fixed blades are arranged in spaced relation and a movable blade is arranged for movement therebetween in a shearing action.
In the present invention, a single fixed blade and a single movable blade are positioned on the end of a support structure having its own piston and cylinder assembly. The device is workable in cutting large sections of steel beams, pipes, and the like, in a shearing action with the material between the blades being guided up towards the pivot point and then sheared. The arrangement of a guide slot positioned in spaced relation to the fixed blade and in which a hook-shaped blade extension engages and moves prior to an actual shearing operation helps maintain the shearing action of the device and insures retention of the material between said blades.